


Someday, We'll Be Okay

by OhLookMoreFanFiction



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Love, space comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 08:57:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12723516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhLookMoreFanFiction/pseuds/OhLookMoreFanFiction
Summary: Bellarke is endgame, but Becho fans will love this. (This story is canon-compliant but probably won't happen.) Bellamy and Echo go from enemies to friends (to maybe more) as they grieve for the ones they've lost.(Warning: Do not read if triggered by mentions of miscarriage and/or blood.)





	Someday, We'll Be Okay

Five days spent in space. Four nights sleeping in the sky. Ninety hours since the Death Wave (not that Bellamy was counting).  
  
The chaos of reaching the Ring had slowly fizzled. The crew hadn’t slept the first three nights, frantically fixing system glitches with their oxygen flow, heating system, and centrifugal force. They spent six hours trying to jump start the algae farm WHILE floating due to gravity problems. Emori loved it. Murphy wouldn’t stop swearing.  
  
Today was their second day on a schedule. Monty and Raven assigned everyone rotating time slots for food prep, waste management, repairs, exercise, free time, and even scavenging. One crew member was on duty at all times to monitor the control panels.  
  
Right now, Bellamy was the only one awake. And he relished it.  
  
He was slumped against a beam in the chancellor’s quarters, arms folded tightly over his chest. Radio slung low on his hip, he stared out into the abyss. The large, spotless window framed the Earth like an eerie, priceless painting. The blue-green globe that had captured his imagination as a boy on the Ark was gone. In its place was a swirling red fireball with gray oceans splattered throughout.  
  
His eyes refocused from the inky world outside to his reflection in the glass. He realized his jaw was peppered with black stubble. A thumb ran over his jaw, making a pleasant sound. Bellamy decided right then that if they found razor blades while scavenging, he wouldn’t need one. The texture on his face helped ground him in the present.  
  
He felt peaceful this evening, in an apathetic way. Shallow breathing, slow blinking, and no grinding teeth for a change. His head twitched when a sound broke the calm. Bellamy stretched his neck around, peering out the door with a furrowed brow. No more commotion.

He sighed loudly, realizing that every tiny clatter on the Ring was amplified due to the lack of sound wave absorption. A pang of loss hit him. He missed the grassy stillness of dense forests. He grieved for lush meadows. He grieved for the whole Earth. He grieved for Clarke.  
  
Bellamy turned his eyes back to the window. He sighed again, much more defeated this time.  
  
A yelp. It was unmistakable that time, albeit far away. Not a **bang** or a **ding** from the clunky ship, but a human noise. Bellamy stiffened and strode out the doorway toward the living quarters.  
  
The North Wing was home to Murphy, Echo, Monty, and Emori, but he didn’t see any of their doors open when he passed. He kept padding down the hallway, trying not to wake anyone with the thud of his boots. Something clicked behind him, and he whipped around just as the bathroom door was closing. He heard the yelp again.  
  
Since it was a bathroom with stalls, Bellamy made the fast decision to enter without knocking. He kept his eyes on the ceiling just in case.  
  
“Everything okay in here?”  
  
He heard a shuffle to the left and carefully squinted toward the large corner stall. Blood on the floor. Manners evaporating, he flung open the door.  
  
His wide eyes darted all over the scene in front of him. Echo was sprawled on the tiles on her knees, clutching at the junction between her thighs. It was soaked with dark blood, the stain slowly expanding. Her hair clung to the sweat on her forehead and neck. Red eyes. She’d obviously been crying for a while.  
  
Their eyes met at the same time. Echo looked horrified, face going white through her tears.  
  
“GET. OUT.” she growled through gritted teeth.  
  
Bellamy was frozen for a moment, lost in the fright on her face. He’d never seen her so scared. He finally swallowed, blinking profusely and darting out the door.  
  
“Raven…” he spit into his radio. “Raven, wake up. I need you in North Wing. NOW.”  
  
The forty-five seconds that followed were in slow motion. He could hear Echo gasping and writhing around, and he combed his brain trying to remember what could be wrong. All the medical training he receiving as a cadet was fuzzy or forgotten. There was so much blood. Raven shook his arm, saying his name for the second time.  
  
“BELLAMY. What’s wrong?!”  
  
He opened his mouth, but ended up gesturing into the bathroom.  
  
Raven limped around the corner and was shocked too. Echo didn’t seem as opposed to her presence. Raven took a step forward and sat on the toilet lid with concern, hovering over Echo.  
  
“What…” Raven started to ask.  
  
“I haven’t bled. I didn’t realize…. I was distracted…” Echo trailed off, trying to think. She gasped in pain, fingers tugging at her kneecaps.  
  
“I haven’t bled for…. Two months?  More? I don’t know. I didn’t know….” she trailed off again as she bowed over, gritting her teeth and bracing through a cramp.  
  
Raven’s eyes widened with understanding. She looked off to the side, not knowing what to say.  
  
“Have you…. When… when was the last time you were… with someone?”  
  
Echo took in a sharp breath, yelping a little. “I don’t…. it was summer… one of the ambassadors… I swear I didn’t know…..”  
  
Raven slid off the toilet onto the floor in front of Echo, who looked into Raven’s eyes for answers. Raven deliberated before speaking, opening her mouth a few times while Echo cried silently, holding her abdomen.  
  
“Echo… do you understand what’s happening? Do you… have you ever been… pregnant before?”  
  
Echo pursed her lips, her jaw stiffening. She shook her head a little viciously.  
  
“It’s dying, isn’t it? Or it’s already dead,” she said in a low whisper, looking up from the floor to find Raven’s eyes.  
  
“Y…Yes. I think so,” Raven said blankly, a little numb herself. “The stress… the new atmosphere… it’s probably trauma-related….” Her voice floated away.  
  
A moment passed as they stared at each other. Echo bit her lip and suppressed another yelp, lashes squeezed shut.  
  
Raven suddenly went into Clark-mode. She hauled herself off the floor.  
  
“I’m going for more towels. I’ll see if I can find pain-relievers. I’ll be right back,” Raven said over her shoulder.  
  
Raven was only in the bathroom for a minute, but Bellamy was torn from his thoughts once again as the door slammed behind her. He could see the wild look on Raven’s face.  
  
“She’s…” Raven stopped in front of him, searching Bellamy’s eyes. “She’s having a miscarriage.”  
  
Bellamy’s lips parted.  
  
“I’ll be back. Just guard that door. Nobody else goes in.”  
  
He watched Raven disappear and then stared over at the door, bewildered. His eyes dissected the brushed metal, looking the door up and down like he was waiting for it to talk to him.  
  
Echo screamed. Bellamy peered urgently down the hall and then back at the door. His hand rose to the doorknob and rested on it, his brain churning back and forth. He exhaled through his nose and went in.  
  
She looked up and her eyes bulged. She was in the middle of a pain arc, and speaking wasn’t possible. Her hands were covered in redness, and everything she touched turned the same color. It looked like she’d been stabbed. He watched her for only a moment, unbuckling his gear belt and throwing it on the floor. He came and knelt in front of her.  
  
The pain wave passed, and the valleys in between were when the tears came.  
  
“You shouldn’t be here. You should….” She sniffed. “Raven is coming back.”  
  
He shook his head to quiet her. “We’re not leaving you alone. You’re not alone,” was all he could think of to say. And then, “I’m…. I’m sorry this is happening.”  
  
She turned her hand over and wiped her brow with the back of her hand, which was somewhat clean. She winced, the pain coming back in full force.  
  
“Ahh!” she screeched, squeaking as she attempted to conceal her screams. She put both palms on the floor, suddenly quiet. Bellamy watched her all the while, lips tight and eyebrows crunched. A beat.  
  
“Echo? Echo you need to breathe.” Bellamy put a hand on her shoulder. “ECHO? BREATHE.”  
  
She finally gulped in air with a sob, and Bellamy finally breathed too. “There ya go.”  
  
Raven cleared her throat, having just returned. Bellamy squeezed Echo’s shoulder and stood.  
  
“I’ll be right outside.”  
  
+++  
  
The night was long, and Echo was a champion. Raven helped her clean up, turning as Echo removed her bloody clothes and changed into fresh pajamas. Echo didn’t want to leave. She didn’t know how. Raven stayed with her, sitting in silence on the floor in the brightly-lit corner bathroom stall.

Echo eventually fell asleep against the cold wall. Bellamy came in and lifted her easily, carrying her back down the hall and laying her gently on her bed. The door squeaked as it shut.  
  
Raven was standing in the hallway, rubbing her hands with a disinfectant wipe.  
  
“Is she okay?” he whispered.  
  
Raven looked up, crumpling the wipe in her hands.  
  
“No, Bell, she’s not,“ Raven answered, exhausted. “But she will be. Someday she will be.”  
  
+++  
  
They took Echo off the duty list, and four days passed without anyone seeing her. Raven brought rations and water to her room. She said Echo was doing well but just wanted some time.  
  
On the fifth day after supper, everyone went to the chancellor’s quarters to watch a meteor shower through the big window. Bellamy stayed behind in the cafeteria to clean dishes. He opened the cabinet and the jar of soap was empty. Thanks, Murphy. He went to check the supply closet for more. When he returned, soap in hand, Echo was at the sink filling a tin mug with water.  
  
Bellamy stopped in the doorframe across the room, not knowing if she heard or saw him. She lightly pushed the lever down when her cup was full enough. Her height was part of it, but she was very lean. Her long limbs had a deer-like quality under the kitchen lights. She took a sip so her water wouldn’t spill when she was walking. Echo went to the opposite door and turned to go left down the hall. At the last minute, her eyes flicked back into the room and found his.  
  
Busted. His lip crooked in a slight smile. She knew he was there the whole time. Friggin’ Ice Nation.  
  
+++  
  
Day 19 in space, and the crew was a well-oiled machine. Bellamy insisted on touring the entire Ring every three days, making the excuse that he was catching problems at their root. He really just wanted time alone. Emori had found a wealth of metal bits and bobs that Raven was having tons of fun tinkering with. Monty was revealing the joys of farming to Harper with unexpected agricultural tips from Echo. Murphy seemed right at home burning trash when needed.  
  
Most everyone was in bed by now, and Bellamy was on watch again. He flipped the lights off in the control room and stalked down the hall. The big window was his intended destination. He scratched his new full beard. Not shaving was literally the best.  
  
He swayed around the corner and stopped short. Echo was standing at the glass, her nose so close that it was making little fog circles on it.  
  
Her head twitched a few degrees when she heard him. This time, he knew that SHE knew he was there.  
  
“Thought you’d turned in for the night.”  
  
She shook her head faintly, still spacing out.  
  
He pursed his lips and came forward, standing a couple feet next to her at the glass. They both peered down studiously at the globe. It wasn’t so red now. More brown and burnt-looking. The silence was only a little uncomfortable. Neither one of them ever got in trouble as children for talking too much.  
  
“I – “ they both started at the same time, cutting themselves off so the other could speak.  
  
More silence, mostly waiting for the other to talk.  
  
“You said you would never trust me again.”  
  
His eyebrows furrowed a little, reflecting on their tense conversation in the Polis courtyard. And then to him almost choking her to death during the conclave. Was that really only a month or two ago? Seemed like ages.  
  
Bellamy sighed evenly, cocking his head toward her with his eyes still down. “Gimme time.”  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her head swivel to look at him. His eyes drifted over to meet hers. Her gaze seemed to ask: So it’s possible then?  
  
“We’ve all done things. Unforgiveable things.” He watched Echo’s eyes lower. She knew she was being gently reprimanded. But he continued.  
  
“We’ve also endured. We’ve lost things. People.” Her eyes met his again as he watched her intently. “Things have happened TO us.”  
  
Her eyes darted to the glass, and Bellamy could see the shine of tears in her reflection. He scratched his beard again. “I think we all just need some time,” he said quietly. He squinted through the glass, morbidly wondering where Clarke was when she died. He pushed the intrusive thought away.  
  
“We… the Ice Nation has a word…. for something that starts as one thing and changes to another: _morphte_.” Her feet pivoted as she turned to face him.  
  
“ _Ya ten morphte jetta_. You aren’t who I thought you were.” Echo looked up at him, the light of the globe illuminating the bags under her eyes. She stared at him humbly. Vulnerably.  
  
His lips parted a little as he stared over at her. He pivoted to reciprocate, standing square with her. She could tell he was mulling something over, biting the inside of his cheek. His eyes finally glowed a little.  
  
“ _Ya ten morphte jetta_ ,” he whispered.  
  
Tears sprang into her eyes again, her face saying it all. Hearing those words, in her mother tongue. It was balm on her wounds.  
  
Several hours later, his head lulled over to see her asleep, slumped over in the chairs they’d pulled close to the window. His shift was over in fifteen minutes, so he stood and stretched, ankles cracking. He looked down at her, curled up like a cat on the hard metal seat. For a split second, he contemplated carrying her back to her room again. He cleared his throat instead, waking her.  
  
+++  
  
The next evening, everyone was scheduled for a group exercise session in the old gymnasium. Bellamy opted out, arguing that his tour of the Ring that night would get his blood flowing just fine. Raven rolled her eyes and told him to “fast walk”.  
  
As he rounded the last bend at the end of his tour, he strolled past the gymnasium and waved through the glass. Murphy gave him the finger.  
  
Bellamy grabbed a towel from the hall closet, intending to shower before everyone finished their cardio. He raised his foot to kick open the door, but it opened right before contact. Echo emerged from the bathroom, wrapped in a towel and hair dripping.  
  
“Sorry. Almost kicked ya,” Bellamy’s voice trailed off as Echo’s eyes met his for a fleeting moment. She brushed past him, padding down the hallway in bare feet. It was no question – she’d been crying. He threw the towel back in the closet. Bellamy gave her a moment before following, resting his knuckles on the door before knocking lightly. He heard her shuffling around.

The door opened a sliver and then more. She had dressed quickly. Her hair was still wet and hung in drippy waves over her tank top.  
  
“Do you need something?” she asked formally.  
  
He hesitated. “Can I come in?”  
  
She looked behind her into the room, weighing the pros and cons. She answered by opening the door wider and retreating.  
  
He stepped in. Echo’s space was tidy. Only a few items on the table, none of which were personal. Although, he could see her sword on the floor under the bed.  
  
She crossed her arms over her chest, guarded. She looked at him inquisitively.  
  
“Look…. You just… You didn’t look okay back there.” He shifted, putting his hands on his hips.  
  
Her eyes welled up and she turned away, feigning interest in a crack in the ceiling.  
  
What she said was overly composed. “I’m having a very bad day.”  
  
When he didn’t say anything, her neck craned to look back at him. He reached his long arm to the door and let it click shut.  
  
He cocked his head a couple degrees, implying she could embellish if desired.  
  
She turned back to him, eyes pink and puffy, arms still crossed over her chest. He could tell she wanted to be tough. That she wanted to piss him off and make him leave. She wanted to be in control. But she wasn’t. Hell. She was a Grounder floating in space.  
  
“I don’t understand why I feel this way.”  
  
He squinted, silently encouraging her to keep explaining.  
  
“We don’t have the food or supplies for another mouth. I was not aware that I was with child. I was not seeking to be with child.” Echo looked very confused. Her tone up until this point had been very even, but she wavered now.  
  
“So w-….” Her voice broke, and Bellamy watched with big eyes. “Why am I so sad?”  
  
Bellamy nodded slowly, bit his lip, and took a step forward tentatively.  
  
“I don’t know what you’re going through.” He was staring at the ground with a crinkled brow, suddenly working through his own grief. “But – It was yours. You didn’t plan it. You didn’t want it. But it was part of you, and now it’s gone.”  
  
His eyes flicked up to her. Tears were rolling down her face. A crumbling warrior. His heart actually hurt for her. Two more steps and he was in front of her.  
  
“And I don’t know how to help,” he admitted ashamedly.  
  
She surged up to hug him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and neck. Bellamy stood still for a minute, honestly a little shocked and thinking it would end soon. But she hung on, gripping the nape of his neck with her slender fingers.  
  
“I’m sorry,” she whimpered, muffled in his jacket. “Don’t worry. No one will know we’ve embraced.”  
  
His eyes glowed again, and he wrapped his thick arms around her trim waist. Her wet hair stuck to his cheek.  
  
“If you told anyone, I’d deny it,” he joked back. He could feel her smiling into his neck.  
  
“ _Ya ten morphte jetta_ ,” she whispered, lips moving against the crook of his shoulder.  
  
Bellamy rubbed a small circle over her spine, and he felt her inhale deeply under his biceps.  
  
“You’re gonna be okay. We all are,” he whispered back.  
  
She loosened her own grip, letting her arms brush down his shoulders and finally grip his forearms. She gazed up at him, stubborn as ever, but softer now.  
  
“Can I give you a kiss?”  
  
The question made Bellamy flinch despite his best efforts. He formed his mouth to say “what”, but her eyes crinkled and she looked at her feet, realizing what she had said. She stuck her chin out in classic Echo fashion.  
  
“Can I give you the kiss of a friend?”  
  
Looking a little less worried, he nodded with a curious expression on his face. Her long fingers reached up and cupped his beard, gently tugging his face down a bit. Then she rested a hand on his chest for balance, swooping over to graze a kiss on his left cheek.  
  
Bellamy hadn’t noticed before, but she didn’t smell like the soap on the Ring. Somehow, she still smelled like the ground. She smelled familiar.  
  
Her face ducked back around as she pressed a light kiss to his right cheek. Even through his beard, he could feel the softness of her lips. Instantly, he felt something he hadn’t in a while. Something in his gut that was empty and tight at the same time.  
  
She began ducking away, hand leaving his sternum while his head still hung low between them.  
  
Her eyes flickered up to his. Bellamy felt like he was seeing her for the first time. Like he was seeing the real her. She was flawed and in need of forgiveness, but they both were. She was grieving. So was he. He forgot himself for a moment and craned toward her, obviously seeking a different kiss.

She took a step back, bumping the table behind her. She swallowed, seeing him in a new way too. Her mouth opened a little, for once not wanting to make the first move.  
  
In one fluid motion, he stepped forward and pressed himself into her mouth. It wasn’t a sloppy kiss or one that moved too much. He had captured her air and was rolling himself in waves onto her. His thighs mashed against hers as he stood between her legs, his pelvis pushing her up onto the table edge.  
  
She returned his kiss vigorously, mirroring the passion she showed in battle. She was fearless, biting his lips and digging her fingernails into his biceps (which he quickly grew tired of). He leaned over her, forcing her to bend back and lie down on the table, her feet still planted on the ground.

His hands snaked down her arms to her wrists, pulling her arms above her and pinning them over her head. His heaving chest pressed her small frame flat, and he could feel her grinding into him as he sucked on the flesh covering her heart.  
  
They were both so hungry. So starved of attention and care and caressing. Bellamy was experiencing a side of Echo that few people had ever known. A part she hid from view for fear she’d be taken advantage of, physically or emotionally. But he was taking her now. Pushing logic out of her skull and filling it with a need she’d have to admit and justify to herself afterward. She wanted to kiss him. She needed to feel him.

And he needed her back.  
  
+++  
  
Years later, they’d set foot on the ground again. They weren’t “together”, but they were together. They didn’t “love” each other, but they loved each other. As Bellamy fell for Clarke all over again, Echo would watch with a jealousy she’d never anticipated.  
  
She had known from the start that it would always be Clarke for him. It wasn't like she wanted to spend her life with him. It was the loss of him. He would no longer assure her that she was worth something or that everything would turn out. No more of the gentle care he’d shown her in the sky.  
  
But every once in a while, he’d look at her from across the room. He’d beam with a fondness Echo would have scoffed at before Praimfaya. And she’d beam back, as if to say: “I know, I know. It’s going to be okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this and didn't know how to end it (which is rare for me). I don't write sex scenes, so hopefully I didn't disappoint anyone with the reflective ending.
> 
> I would NOT be mad if Bellamy and Echo were a couple in space (as long as Bellamy drops her for Clarke the second he realizes she's alive LOL). Wanted to give you Becho fans some scraps! :D
> 
> Thanks so much for reading. If you like this, find me on:  
> \- Tumblr: @teambingewatch
> 
> Please comment if this ending was satisfying and/or if you think the connection I portrayed was believable/plausible.


End file.
